


I Want To Take It Too Far

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Fear, First Time, Happy Ending, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous, Oneshot, Pain, Perrentes - Freeform, Smut, shy!tony, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants to try BDSM. Tony doesn't know much about it and is nervous but willing to give it a try for Mike. Miscommunication and Mike getting carried away leaves Tony crying and in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Take It Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop hurting Tony. He's a little ball of sunshine and I keep hurting him! D: 
> 
> Title from "Scream" by Adelitas Way.

Tony was shocked as Mike pulled him into the local sex store. He thought they were going out for lunch and maybe to a few stores. This wasn't one of the stores he thought Mike would take him to. Tony stopped outside the door, digging his heels into the ground in protest. Mike turned with a smirk.

"Come on, Tony," Mike chuckled, tugging on the younger man's hand a little. Tony didn't budge. There was no way he was going into a sex store. What him and Mike chose to do was between the two of them. They didn't need others knowing what they were doing.

"Mike, can't I wait in the car?" Tony asked, motioning to the black car parked across the street. Mike shook his head with a big grin.

"Nope," Mike moved closer to Tony, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulling their bodies together. He leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear. "I want you to pick out a new toy." Mike's voice was heavy with lust and it sent a chill down Tony's spin. He would be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed sex, he loved it, but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to know. He wasn't about to pick out a sex toy in front of a bunch of people and then have to pay for it. That was too embarrassing. The only sex toys he had were the ones Mike had bought him. He only bought one for himself online and even then he was terrified that the person who delivered it knew what it was even though it came in a brown box.

"Mike," Tony whimpered, his face bright red. He didn't want to do this.

"Come on, babe, just go in with me. If you start to get too uncomfortable, we'll leave. But I promise that nobody in there is judging you." Mike said, leaning forward to kiss Tony who returned it. Tony bit his lip and looked over Mike's shoulder at the store again.

"Okay," he finally said, earning a huge smile from Mike. They both walked into the store, Tony's stomach tightening at the few people inside who turned to look at them. The guy behind the counter greeted them, making Tony's face turn a darker red and his gaze fall to the floor. Mike greeted the man back and pulled Tony farther into the store. Tony glanced up briefly every few seconds to see what was around him. Looking around made him more embarrassed though because he was sure everyone was snickering at him for checking out the sex toys.

Mike finally stopped when they reached the back of the store and Tony glanced up, his eyes widening when he saw the large shelf of dildos in front of him. His eyes instantly went back to staring at the ugly, multi-colored carpet. Mike leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Go on, baby, pick one out." Mike said, a smirk present in his tone. Tony only shook his head, shrinking back a little more. Maybe if he made himself feel smaller, people wouldn't notice him.

"How about this one?" Mike reached up and grabbed one of the packages off of the wall and held it so Tony could see it. "I've heard these are good."

"Th-That's fine," Tony said, crossing his arms and glancing around. People were staring at them and it was uncomfortable.

"Tony, I want you to pick one you like. Please look?" Mike asked, his tone soft. Tony bit his lip and looked up at the wall. He honestly never knew there were so many different versions of dildos. He looked over them for a few moments before his eyes settled on a purple one. It was about normal size, was slightly curved, and vibrated. "You like that one?" His face heated up again and gaze instantly dropped back down. He only nodded his head, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. Mike chuckled and got the toy down before wrapping an arm around Tony's waist to lead him around the store some more. Tony didn't pay attention to the other things Mike picked up, he kept his eyes down.

"I want to try something new tonight, is that okay?" Tony only nodded, not really caring what Mike wanted. He wanted out of this store and if agreeing to whatever Mike had planned made it go faster then he would. Mike was placing things in a black shopping basket Tony didn't even realize he picked up.

After Mike decided he was done shopping, he led Tony to the check out counter. Tony didn't want to stand in front of this stranger who was seeing everything Mike picked out. It was no secret that they were together and that those toys were probably for him since Mike came across as more dominant.

Mike and the man behind the counter made small talk as they checked out. Tony was beyond happy when they finally walked out the front doors and towards the car. After they pulling away, Tony turned to look at Mike and then back at the bags in the back seat.

"What did you get?" Tony asked, making Mike smirk.

"Remember how we talked about trying some new stuff?" Tony nodded. "Well, I thought maybe some BDSM was the way to go. It would definitely be a new experience." Tony's eyes widened a little.

"You mean, like, hurting me... to get pleasure?" That made Tony uncomfortable.

"It doesn't always have to hurt. I'm not talking about extreme, just small things. I already know you like being spanked, so I know you can handle some pain, but I'm not going to, like, beat you or anything. Okay?" Tony nodded, still feeling a little unsure. He trusts Mike with his life, but this was really new. Sure, Mike had spanked him before, but it was always just a few smacks during foreplay or a light smack through the day when Mike walked up to him. But being tied up and possibly whipped was completely new to him.

\---------------------------

Later that night, Mike and Tony began messing around and it quickly led to the bedroom and clothes being removed. Now they were both in their underwear and Mike had left the room to go grab the bags of stuff he bought. When he returned, Tony tried to calm the nerves bundling up in his stomach. It's just Mike, he would never hurt him.

Mike was carrying some black silk strips in one hand and the bags in the other.

"I'm not going to use ropes or chains on you since they can hurt. I have some handcuffes and then these," Mike held up the silk. Tony only nodded. Mike set the bags on the bed and began pulling out the items. Some of them Tony recognized, but he wasn't too knowledgable in this area. BDSM had never really been his thing.

He watched as Mike opened a black box and pulled out a black ball and strap thing.

"What's that?" Tony asked, motioning to Mike's hand.

"It's a gag," Mike replied, setting it aside.

"Oh," Tony replied, watching as Mike continued to open packages. His heart raced a little more when he saw a whip with multiple strips of leather hanging from it. He kept reminding himself that Mike already said he wasn't going to be cruel.

After Mike was finished with the items, he leaned down and connected their lips again. His hands rested on Tony's thighs, slowly rubbing them before moving them up to his groin. Tony took in a sharp breath when Mike began palming him. Mike moved to kissing his neck while work him with his hand.

"Lay down, baby," Mike said breathlessly, gently pushing Tony back. Tony moved to lay down on the bed and watched as Mike picked up one of the items he had bought. He pulled down Tony's underwear, exposing his hard cock. He then put the cock ring in place, making Tony scrunch his face up. He already knew he wasn't a fan of the device by the way it was slightly squeezing him, but he was willing to give it a try for Mike.

Mike smirked at him after the ring was in place. He reached down and began gently stroking his constricted cock, making Tony squirm a little. Mike let him go and moved to grab the bottle of lube and the purple dildo Tony had picked out. Tony felt his heart beating faster out of excitement. Mike coated two of his fingers before gently pushing one inside Tony. He moved his finger around before adding a second one and then a third. It wasn't long before Tony was moaning as Mike curled his fingers and rubbed against his spot.

Mike pleasured Tony with his fingers for a few minutes before removing his fingers. Tony was breathing heavily as he watched Mike rub lube over the dildo. He spread his legs a little more when Mike moved back to him. Mike carefully worked the dildo inside Tony, making him gasp and squirm a little. After it was all the way in, Mike moved away from him again to grab the handcuffs.

"Move up farther to the headboard." Mike told him, Tony did as he was told. It was a little more difficult with a toy inside him. Once his head was resting on the pillows, Mike climbed up the bed next to him. He locked Tony's wrists in place, making sure it wasn't too tight. "You okay?" Mike asked and Tony nodded, tugging on the cuffs a little. Mike smiled at him before rubbing his hand down Tony's body and between his legs. He turned the vibrator on before pulling the toy out a little and pushing it back in. Tony was soon a moaning and gasping mess as Mike moved the toy quickly.

"Think you can handle something a little bigger?" Mike asked, slowing his movements a little.

"L-Like what?" Tony asked, glancing over at the pile on the bed. Mike moved away from Tony and went to the closet.

"I got some other things last time I was at the store." Mike told him, coming back with what looked like a large, black dildo. "This is a plug." He explained, holding it up. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely bigger than Tony was used to.

"I-I can try," he said, making Mike smile. Mike grabbed the lube and moved back to sit next to Tony. He rubbed lube over the plug before pulling out the vibrator.

"Spread your legs more," Mike instructed, rubbing his hand up and down Tony's inner thigh. Tony did as he was told and Mike carefully began pushing the plug into him. Tony gasped in pain and his back arched when Mike finally pushed it in. Mike gave him a few seconds before pushing it until it was all the way in. Tony was breathing heavy and kept squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt, but he could handle it.

"You like being stretched?" Mike asked with a smirk, moving the plug around a little. Tony gasped when Mike pulled it out before pushing it back in. "How do you feel about blindfolds?"

"I-I don't know," Tony replied, a little nervous. Mike moved to grab the black blindfold. He also grabbed the ball gag before returning to Tony. Mike held the ball up to Tony's mouth.

"Open," he told him. Tony opened his mouth enough to take the ball in. After it was in, Mike locked the strap around his head. Tony definitely didn't like this, but he wanted to give this all a try since Mike seemed into it. After Mike was sure Tony was handling the gag okay, he put the blindfold over his eyes. Mike moved away from him again and then he felt hands on his hips. Mike moved Tony until he flipped over, making him cross his wrist over the other.

"Lift your hips," Mike told him. Tony did as he was told and Mike slid a pillow under Tony to help keep him propped up. Mike moved away from him again and he could hear him moving around. He then felt something cool and smooth around his ankle. Mike tied it in place before tying it to the bed post. He did the same to the other ankle. Tony tried to move his legs to find them locked in place. His heart started to race in nervousness. He couldn't see, couldn't talk, and now he can't move. It was scary to him, but he kept telling himself that he trusts Mike.

He shivered a little when he felt the multiple leather strips on the whip running up and down his body. Mike dragged the leather from Tony's ass to his shoulders and then down his body to his feet. Tony was trying to control his breathing through his nose, his stomach churning a little.

Mike smacked him with the whip, making Tony let out a surprised cry. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, it just caused a lingering sting. Mike hit him again the same way. Tony didn't really care for the whip, it was different and felt more forceful than Mike's hand. After a few light strikes, Mike put a little more force into the hits. Tony let out little screams every time the whip connected with his skin.

Mike began striking Tony hard, the whip leaving marks. Tony was crying and trying hard to hold back the sobs that wanted to slip out. The whip hurt and Tony didn't like it. He couldn't move, couldn't see, and couldn't speak to tell Mike he didn't want to do this anymore. Mike stopped hitting him, reaching down to pull the plug out. Tony was silently hoping it was almost over. Maybe Mike was about to fuck him and then it'll be over.

He laid still and tried to regain his self control as he listened to Mike move around behind him. He then felt something pressing against his hole again before Mike began pushing it in. He let out a small scream as Mike forced a bigger plug into him. At this point, Tony really wished they had established some way for him to have a safe word without speaking. Tony did the only thing he could think to do which was making loud noises and shake his head no. Mike's hands were almost instantly working at the gag.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked the second the ball was removed from Tony's mouth and he was removing the blindfold. The younger boy couldn't stop the tears that were still falling down his cheeks. He only shook his head no. "Oh god," Mike trailed off. Mike reached down and gently pulled the plug out of Tony before removing the restraints. Once Tony was free, he sat up and pulled the cover over himself. He was hurt and scared, but he wasn't afraid of Mike. He knew Mike wasn't trying to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I'll go get you some ice." Mike began to leave but was stopped by Tony.

"No, just stay with me, please?" Tony asked. Mike nodded and moved back to the bed. He climbed on the bed next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"I really am sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have been so rough since this was your first time. We're never doing that again." Mike announced, holding Tony tighter. "Did I seriously hurt you?" Tony shook his head no, resting it against Mike's chest.

"I'll be okay," Tony told him. He felt bad for ruining the mood but he was happy it was over. "I'm sorry I couldn't handle it."

"No, don't be sorry," Mike said softly. He reached up and wiped the tears off of Tony's cheeks. It hurt to know that he made his sweet boyfriend cry. "I should have started slow so we could have tested your limits without harming you. I guess I got carried away." Mike said, sounding guilty. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's head.

"We're never going to do it again, but what didn't you like?" Mike asked, wanting to be sure he never crossed the line again. Even though Tony said he wasn't badly hurt, Mike still felt like he severely hurt his boyfriend.

"I didn't like the gag, or the plugs, or the whip." Tony explained, his voice low as he stared down at his lap.

"What about the blindfold?" Tony only shrugged. "If you don't like it I need to know."

"I didn't really care for it." Tony admitted.

"And the restraints?" Mike asked, looking at the silk strips still tied to the bedposts.

"I didn't like my feet being tied up, but I kinda liked the handcuffs." Tony's face heated up as he admitted to enjoying it. There was something about being completely helpless to Mike that turned him on. Even after this, he knew Mike wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

"I think we found your kink," Mike chuckled, making Tony's face a darker red.

"Shut up," Tony giggled.

"So I'm allowed to tie you up and have my way with you?" Mike asked, his voice full of lust and seduction. Tony shyly looked down and nodded his head a little. "Hmm, I like the way that sounds." Mike moved so he could start kissing Tony's neck.

"C-Can we not, um... at least not tonight?" Tony asked, feeling bad for stopping Mike again. Mike gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course, babe," he told him before kissing him again. "How about we go take a bubble bath so you can relax?" Tony hummed a little as he snuggled against Mike more.

"I like the sound of that." Tony agreed, getting a smile from Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! At least it had a happy ending!


End file.
